


Code Red

by Enjoloras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjoloras/pseuds/Enjoloras
Summary: Les Amis were facing an emergency. Code red, Bossuet had joked, before they'd all become aware of the severity of the situation. According to Combeferre it had now been almost twenty hours of complete radio silence.Enjolras was missing.For anyone else in the group to unexpectedly go quiet wouldn't have been too big of a deal – maybe they were busy, or just didn't want to talk to people for a while. People had lives outside of the group, after all. Other friends, family, commitments...But Enjolras?Enjolras, who was practically glued to his phone for social networking purposes, just falling off the face of the earth? Unheard of.Unheard of, and definitely cause for concern.





	Code Red

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something short, silly, fluffy and funny for a change. So voila.

“Grantaire! Get your ass out of bed!”

After pounding on Grantaire's bedroom door for the third time, Joly finally admitted defeat.

He hadn't heard him come in the night before, which most likely meant he'd crawled home at some ungodly hour and was now comatose with a hangover. It was no use trying to rouse him before noon if that was the case. Hungover Grantaire could have slept through an earthquake.

He'd chosen a hell of a morning to sleep like the dead, Joly thought.

Les Amis were facing an emergency. Code red, Bossuet had joked, before they'd all become aware of the severity of the situation. According to Combeferre it had now been almost twenty hours of complete radio silence.

Enjolras was missing.

For anyone else in the group to unexpectedly go quiet wouldn't have been too big of a deal – maybe they were busy, or just didn't want to talk to people for a while. People had lives outside of the group, after all. Other friends, family, commitments...

But Enjolras?

Enjolras, who was practically glued to his phone for social networking purposes, just falling off the face of the earth? Unheard of.

Unheard of, and definitely cause for concern.

Even more alarming was the fact Combeferre said he hadn't come home last night. He'd disappeared to a 24 hour cafe a few streets from their apartment after the usual Thursday meeting to try and finish a project he was working on and that had been the last anyone had seen or heard of him.

He wasn't answering calls, he wasn't answering texts, and now the Les Amis group chat was blowing up with frantic messages. There hadn't been this much panic in the chat since the Bahorel-glued-himself-to-a-public-toilet-seat incident of 2015.

Courfeyrac was checking all around Paris, anywhere that any of them could think Enjolras might go. He'd even been so desperate as to check the Louvre - not that Enjolras ever had any time for art.

So far no luck – and they were rapidly running out of places in which to look for him.

Joly made his way through to the kitchen, where Bossuet was anxiously pouring coffee for them both. Musichetta had had to go to work despite the chaos unfolding, but she seemed to be sneaking onto her phone anyway to join in with the group chat.

“Nothing?” Bossuet said, passing Joly his mug.

“Nothing.” Joly confirmed, glancing down at his phone screen again. Courfeyrac had just posted a string of sad looking emojis and the words 'he's nowhere on campus!'

“He can't have just vanished,” Bossuet said, a troubled look coming over him. Joly could guess what he was thinking, but he didn't want to be the one to give it a voice. Bossuet did it for him.

“You don't think something bad has happened to him, do you...?” he ventured.

“I don't want to imagine that.” Joly said, sipping his coffee, “But it's possible...”

“He has enemies.” Bossuet agreed nervously, “Because of his politics. And...other reasons. Fuck, I don't want to think about this.” he shook his head as if he could dispel the thoughts from it, “He's alright. He's got to be alright.”

Joly nodded. His phone buzzed again.

“Courfeyrac is going to give it another half an hour and then call the police and report him missing.” he read aloud.

“Shit, man. This is serious.” Bossuet said, “And we've checked all his social media and stuff?”

“Everything. Twitter, Facebook, even the Instagram account he never uses. Nothing on any of them to suggest he was planning on disappearing or taking a trip or something.”

Bossuet hesitated, shooting Joly an uncomfortable look, “Has anyone called his parents?”

“There's no way Enjolras would ever visit his parents.” Joly said flatly.

“I know that,” Bossuet said, “But shouldn't we let them know he's missing?”

Joly sighed, “From what I've heard about his relationship with them, they'd be happy to hear it.”

“Fuck. What assholes.”

“Yeah.” Joly drummed his fingers against the side of his mug, desperately straining to think of any other options.

“Is R awake yet?” Bossuet asked.

“No. Not for lack of trying.” Joly rolled his eyes, “He's dead to the world.”

“We should try again. He needs to know what's happening.”

“Be my guest.”

Bossuet shrugged, “If we have to call the police over Enjolras going missing, he'll be pretty upset if he's the last to hear about it...” he said, casting him a lifelong glance, “You know how he feels...”

“Everyone knows how he feels.” Joly agreed sadly, “You're right, I guess..."

Bossuet smiled, gently rubbing Joly's arm, “Come on – we'll go wake him up together. It'll be less painful that way!"

“My coffee is going cold anyway.” Joly agreed, setting down his mug.

They approached Grantaire's bedroom door like they were approaching then den of a wild animal.

“R?” Bossuet called, rapping his knuckles gently against the wood, “Are you awake?”

“We made coffee...” Joly said, suddenly wishing he'd brought a mug to wave temptingly in front of the door, “Wake up!”

No response.

Bossuet frowned, “R, seriously – you need to get up!"

“There's an emergency!” Joly said.

No answer.

Starting to get worried they had a second missing person on their hands – or that Grantaire had finally drunk himself into an early grave like they'd all been worrying he would for years – Joly hammered his fist on the door again.

“GRANTAIRE! WAKE UP!”

Nothing.

Well, that was it. They'd just have to go inside, wouldn't they? 

Bossuet seemed to have had the same idea; they exchanged a glance, both evidently a little concerned about what they might find, and then Joly reached for the handle and swung the door wide open.

The moment he got a look inside the room he felt his jaw drop in a way he thought only happened in cartoons.

Grantaire was sitting up in bed, apparently not impressed by the interruption, his curls springing off in all directions as though they were trying to escape from his head.

Next to him, hair just as messy, sat a very alarmed, very wide awake Enjolras.

His face was as red as a tomato, and when he saw Joly he scrambled to cover himself with the bedsheets.

It took Joly a second to do the maths. Grantaire and Enjolras were together.

In Grantaire's room.

In Grantaire's bed.

Naked.

_Together._

Well, that at least solved the mystery of Enjolras' whereabouts.

“Holy shit.” was all he managed to say when the ability to speak finally returned to him.

“Fuck, haven't you ever heard of knocking?” Grantaire groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“We _have_ been knocking!” Bossuet said, “We tried like five times!"

Grantaire yawned loudly, “Why? What have you got against the concept of sleeping in?” he said.

Enjolras was now blushing so brightly that Joly thought he might pass out; it looked like all the blood in his body had made it's way to his cheeks.

“You!” he said, pointing to him, “You're a missing person!”

Enjolras blinked, “What?”

“Have you checked your phone lately?” Bossuet said.

Enjolras tugged nervously at his hair, “No...” he murmured, ducking his head in embarassment.

“He's been kind of busy.” Grantaire put in, receiving a sharp look from Enjolras for the comment.

“The battery died hours ago.” Enjolras explained.

Grantaire rolled over, grabbing his own phone from the nightstand, “Holy shit.” he said, “Everyone is losing it in the group chat,” he held the phone out for Enjolras to see, “They all think you're dead in a gutter somewhere. Courfeyrac is going to call the police!”

“Well tell him not to!” Enjolras cried, horrified, “Tell them all I'm fine!”

“Better than fine, apparently..." Bossuet remarked, smirking. Joly couldn't help but laugh. Honestly, he was just relieved to find Enjolras alive and well. His mind had been swarming with horrible mental images of him beaten up in an alleyway somewhere. Despite the obvious embarrassment, finding him in Grantaire's bed was infinitely better than that.

“What do I tell them?” Grantaire said, floundering with his phone like it was a bomb he was expected to diffuse.

“Tell them I fell asleep at the library or something!”

“Courfeyrac has already checked there,” Bossuet put in helpfully, “In fact he's pretty much checked all of Paris, from the Champs-Élysées to Place De La Bastille."

“Fuck.”

Enjolras moaned, putting his head in his hands, “Just tell them the truth, then. I don't care. Everyone is going to find out now anyway.”

Grantaire furrowed his brow, indignant, “No need to make that sound like such a bad thing...” he mumbled, typing into the group chat.

“I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I just didn't want everyone to find out like _this_...”

“How long has this been going on?” Joly asked.

“Less than twenty-four hours.” Grantaire said, “We...didn't exactly plan on it.”

Bossuet raised his eyebrows, “Oh?”

“It was sort of an accidental date...” Enjolras said, still hiding his face in a desperate bid to retain some of his dignity. Joly wanted to tell him there was no use trying. Dignity was out of the question at this point.

“We ran into each other at the cafe and we got talking. Things got all emotional and serious, and then...”

“We took a walk along the river and we kissed and then I joked about inviting him back for coffee – only joked, mind you, but he _accepted_...” Grantaire said, running one hand through his hair.

“Only for _actual_ coffee, not for anything else!” Enjolras swore, “But then we kissed some more, and the next thing we know...”

“Well you can guess the rest.” Grantaire finished.

Joly laughed, “Wow.” he said, still taking it all in, “Enjolras, I never had you pinned as someone to put out on the first date...”

“Shut up.” Enjolras grumbled, shooting daggers with his eyes, “You all knew this was a long time coming.”

“Glad to see one of you finally admit it," Bossuet said, grinning from ear to ear.

“And glad to see that you're not dead, Enjolras!” Joly added, “We did think the worst...”

“I don't know, there's definitely a 'la petit mort' joke in this somewhere...” Bossuet snickered.

Enjolras continued to glare.

“Well, uh, the group chat is going wild...” Grantaire said suddenly, “You might want to avoid it for a while,” he advised Enjolras, “Courfeyrac is demanding details. _Intimate_ details.”

Enjolras groaned again, flopping dramatically back down onto the pillow and covering his face with the bedsheets.

“How did you manage to sleep through us hammering on your door, anyway?” Bossuet asked, still confused.

“We must have been in a really deep sleep,” Grantaire mused, adding with a slight smirk, “We did stay up _really_ late...”

“Stop telling them things!” Enjolras complained angrily from his hiding place.

Grantaire gave a sheepish grin, turning to Joly and Bossuet, “You mind clearing out of here now that you know he's alive?” he said, “I mean if we're avoiding everyone else for a while we may as well find a productive way to pass the time...”

Enjolras let out a muffled sound from beneath the covers, swatting Grantaire on the arm. He laughed.

“Duly noted,” Joly smirked, “We'll give you your privacy...” he said, grabbing Bossuet by the arm to lead him away, “Congratulations, by the way!”

“We're very happy for you both!” Bossuet confirmed.

“Just get out!” Enjolras cried; Joly could almost _hear_ how red in the face he was.

It was only when he and Bossuet had made their exit that Joly worried they might have made things awkward – or even ruined them entirely. Afterall, something so new and uncertain was a fragile thing. What if this blew it for them? Grantaire had loved Enjolras for so long from afar, what if their newly budding...whatever it was, couldn't handle something like this?

But half an hour later, as Joly passed by Grantaire's bedroom door again, he heard sounds from inside the room that proved to the contrary.

He almost laughed, but he didn't want to interrupt for the second time that morning. He shook his head and went to make lunch.

It seemed like they'd be just fine afterall.


End file.
